


I Can't Lose You

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Series: Mary's Teacher [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, Felicity as a Primary School Teacher, Hospitals, Oliver as a Single Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity arrives at the hospital to find out the consequences of the accident.





	I Can't Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> I told you the next chapter would be soon! 
> 
> No beta again, all mistakes are mine :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity tried to calm herself during the cab ride. She really had no idea if this was serious at all and the last thing the Queens needed was someone else to take care of. Time to suck it up buttercup she told herself.

 

The cab pulled up to the emergency entrance. “That will be $17”

 

Felicity handed him a twenty. “Keep the change.” The poor man had to listen to her sob all the way to the hospital.

 

“Hope everything works out.”

 

“Thanks, me too.” Felicity shut the cab door, took a deep breath and headed into the hospital.

 

Moira rushed forward when she saw her and gave her an unexpected hug. “Oh Felicity, I’m so glad you are here! Mary has been asking for you as Oliver….”

 

“As Oliver??” Felicity knew she wasn’t keeping the panic out of her voice.

 

“Oliver is in surgery. It’s pretty serious. Mary just stepped away with her grandfather. We are waiting for the doctor come back but they think her arm is broken. Thank goodness, she only has that and a few bumps and bruises.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I should have lead with that. They were hit by a drunk driver. He didn’t make it. They were stopped at a stop light when the car ran into the driver’s side. Oliver took the brunt of the hit.” Tears began streaming down Moira’s face. Felicity pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her hand up and down Moira's back for comfort. 

 

After a moment, Moira pulled back. “Thank you. It’s just, he’s my baby. I know he’s a grown man but he’ll always be mine.”

 

“I completely understand.”

 

“Well, anyway, I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner it was just all happening and then you texted Oliver’s phone,” Moira held up Oliver’s phone, “and Mary began asking for you. And I knew I had to call.”

 

“Thank you so much for letting me know.”

 

“Felicity! You came!”  Mary began running toward her down the hall. Felicity could see her arm was in a sling.

 

Felicity rushed to meet her. “Mary, slow down honey. I don’t want you to get more hurt. I’d hug you but I don’t want to hurt your arm.”

 

“Poppy Queen thinks I’m getting a cast. I can choose the colour.” Mary turned to look at her grandmother. “Daddy?”

 

“Your Daddy is still in surgery.”

 

Mary took Felicity's hand in her good one and looked up. “Sit and wait with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

*****

 

Felicity sat with Queens in silence for a while. They all seemed startled when they heard “Mary Queen?”

 

Moira stood. “Yes, Mary Queen is here.”

 

The nurse crouched down in front of Mary. “Hi I’m Nurse Rola, I’m here to take you to get your cast.”

 

“Can Felicity come with me?”

 

Felicity looked to Moira. “Yes, I give permission for Felicity to go with her. We will be right here if you need anything. We are waiting for news…”

 

“Okay, I’ll help Mary get her cast and then I’ll see if can get an update on the surgery. I can’t guarantee anything, but it can’t hurt to ask.”

 

“Thank you so much, Nurse Rola.”

 

The nurse smiled and Felicity and Mary followed her down the hall.

 

*****

 

“What colour do you want?” The doctor asked Mary referring to her cast colour.

 

“Pink! No, Daddy likes green. I’m not sure.”

 

“Mary, you should get whatever colour you want. I know your Daddy would like that.”

 

“Pink!” Mary smiled.

 

Felicity realized she had been missing Mary’s smiles all night. She so hoped they had some positive news about Oliver when they got back. She had only been with him a few months but she honestly had no idea what she’d do if she lost him. He just made everything better. 

 

She suddenly felt Mary patting her arm. “It’s okay Felicity, no matter what happens I’ll be here.”

 

“Oh Mary!” She hugged the little girl being careful of her arm. “We are both going to be here for each other. I’m sorry I spaced out like that.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m worried about Daddy too.”

 

*****

 

A short while later Felicity and Mary returned to the waiting room with Mary’s arm in her new pink cast. She didn’t ask if there was any news, she could tell from Moira’s face the answer would be no.

 

She needed to do something. If she had to sit here and wait she’d scream. The not knowing was driving her crazy. “Can I get anyone anything? I see a vending machine up the hall.”

 

“Chocolate?” Mary asked.

 

“Yes, I suspect there will be chocolate. I’ll get some for both of us.”

 

“I’ll come too.” Mary hopped down off her chair and took Felicity’s hand. She didn’t seem to want to let Felicity out of sight. Felicity was more than happy to comply.

 

They had just finished getting chocolate bars out of the machine when Felicity saw a doctor come to the waiting room. Moira motioned for them to come back.

 

When Mary and Felicity were back, Moira looked at the doctor. “Okay, please tell us.”

 

“Oliver suffered some serious internal damage in the accident but we believe we have stopped all the internal bleeding. He is currently resting in recovery and will then be taken to a private room in the ICU for monitoring. He is young and it’s a good sign that he made it through the surgery but we won’t know anything for sure until he wakes up.”

 

“Can I wake him up now? He gets grouchy when I do that but I need to know my Daddy is okay.” Mary looked up at the doctor.

 

“I’m afraid, we have to wait until he wakes on his own. He has a lot of medication in his system.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Can we see him?” Moira asked.

 

“One at a time once he’s in his room and only family.” The doctor said sternly.

 

“We are all family here.” Robert Queen said looking pointedly at Felicity.

 

The doctor nodded. “Okay, an ICU nurse will be out to see you once Oliver has been moved and she will take the names for admittance.”

 

“It’s getting late, maybe I should take Mary home,” Robert said to Moira.

 

“No, I need to see Daddy.”

 

The little girl looked exhausted and she could see Robert wasn’t going to push it, he probably didn’t want to leave either. “Hey Mary, how about you cuddle up with me on this bigger chair here. I’m sure it will be a little while before they move your Daddy we can get some rest while we wait.”

 

“Okay.” Mary walked over and climbed into the chair with Felicity.

 

As they sat down, Felicity checked phone, almost four am. Nope, she wasn’t going to make it to school today. She quickly emailed Principal Diggle and let him know there was a family emergency and she wouldn’t be in today. She was sure news of Oliver’s car accident would be all over the news.

 

It didn’t take long for Mary and Felicity to fall asleep.

 

*****

 

“Felicity,” Felicity awoke to her arm being nudged.

 

“I’m awake, I’m awake.” She looked around for her glasses.

 

“Sorry, I put them on the table as you fell asleep.” Moira handed Felicity back her glasses.

 

“How is Oliver? Can we see him? Is he awake?”

 

“That’s why I woke you. You can go see him now but he’s not awake now.”

 

Felicity looked at sleeping Mary in her arms. She really didn’t want to wake her.

 

“Here, let me take my granddaughter.” Robert picked up a sleeping Mary and sat with her.

 

“Okay, where do I go?” Felicity began to fidget suddenly nervous to see Oliver. Which was strange since she had wanted to see him all night and she knew he wouldn’t be awake. What did she have to be nervous about?

 

Moira walked her down to Oliver’s room and Felicity went inside. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines. But her Oliver was there in the bed. Felicity bent down to kiss his forehead. “Hey, I’m here. I know you are asleep and you can’t hear me but I’m here.”

 

Felicity sat down in the chair next to the bed and picked up Oliver’s hand. She kissed each of his knuckles. “You know, you gave me quite a scare. I love you and losing you - not an option buddy. I hope you heard that. I’m here and I’ll be here until you wake up and long after that. I just love you so much.” Felicity bent her head on Oliver’s hand and began to cry.

 

“Felicity! You left me!” Mary came barrelling into the room. 

 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry.” She wiped the tears from her face. “You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you but I needed to come see your Daddy.”

 

It seemed to be that moment that Mary realized her father was in the bed. “Oh.” She looked at Oliver.

 

“Come here, Mary. Your Daddy is sleeping but I’m sure he’d still love to hear your voice.”

 

Mary stood next to Felicity in the chair and she looked at her father tentatively. Felicity wanted to tell her everything would be alright and her father would wake up soon but she didn’t know that and she did not want to lie to Mary. “Why don’t you tell your Daddy you are doing okay and about your cast. I know he’d love to know that you are okay. Your Daddy loves you very much.”

 

“Daddy, I’m okay. I only broke my arm and have a cool pink cast. See!” She held up her little arm. “Oh right, you can’t see now. But I’ll show you when you wake up. Please wake up soon Daddy, I miss you and Felicity misses you and Nanny and Poppy Queen miss you.”

 

“That was really nice, Mary. I’m sure your Daddy liked hearing your voice.”

 

“Nanny Queen wants to take me home to get some rest. Are you going to come too, Felicity?”

 

“Actually, I’m going to stay here for a bit and keep your Daddy company.”

 

She could tell from Mary’s face, she did not like that answer.  “I’ll be here when you come back later.”

 

Moira came into the room. “Mary told you we are going to head home?”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“We will be back in a few hours and then we can spell you.”

 

“Thanks. I’m really not ready to leave his side right now.”

 

“I completely understand. I’m so glad he found you, Felicity.”

 

*****

 

Felicity awoke a little while later. Thinking, Moira must be back, such good support she was falling asleep on Oliver. It took her a moment to realize it was Oliver’s hand touching her head, she looked up hesitantly.

 

“You’re awake! Let me get a doctor and see if we can get that tube out of your throat.” Felicity jumped up and stuck her head out the door. “Doctor? Nurse? He’s awake! Oliver Queen is awake!!” She couldn’t keep the joy out of her voice.

 

The medical professionals rushed and took no time relieving Oliver of his breathing tube. Oliver coughed and took a sip of water.

 

“Where is Mary?”

 

“Mary is fine, she went home with your parents to get some rest. She has broken arm but other than that she was just really worried about her Daddy. She will be overjoyed to see you awake.”

 

Felicity turned to the doctor. “Do you need me to leave so you can examine him?”

 

“Not yet, I just want to be here with you for a moment.” Oliver looked up at the doctor pleadingly and took Felicity’s hand.  

 

“Okay, we will be back in a few minutes to explain everything that happened Mr. Queen.”

 

As soon as the door shut behind the doctors and nurses, Oliver pulled Felicity closer.

 

“Be careful, you just had major surgery. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You could never hurt me. God, Felicity, I was so scared. I was awake when they brought me in and all I could think was I was going to lose you and Mary and I just, I just….”

 

“I know! I felt the same way. I know we haven’t been together very long but I CAN’T be without you.”

 

“I’m glad we are both on the same page. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Now, let’s get the doctor back in and then I want you to cuddle up next to me and rest. You look tired!”


End file.
